


Love me whole

by alinwndrlnd



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinwndrlnd/pseuds/alinwndrlnd
Summary: Spoilers trough 6B but mostly 6x13!“I’m not a serious guy, Bon. You’ll find someone better, I know it.” The words kept echoing in her mind, but now the pain they were causing her all this time was subsiding. Maybe it had something to do with all the puzzles finally fitting together, but it didn't make her angry. It made her understand.
Relationships: Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Kudos: 23





	Love me whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :)  
> This is my first work, so I truly hope you’ll enjoy it.  
> The title of this work is a reference to a song by MISSIO with the same name. Feel free to listen to it while reading :).  
> English isn’t my first language so I apologize for any mistakes beforehand.

_"As much as I tried to be the guy for her, I’m not, and I’m okay with that, ‘cause I found someone that knows me, the monster too and she loves me for it,"_ Frank exclaimed while looking at the man tied up to a chair in front of him. And he chose to believe it.

...

"Hey, talk to me." A worried expression painted on his face as he sat down next to her in, what would now become, their bed. He found her curled up in there, drinking her gloom away. Bonnie could sense by the tone of his voice that he actually cared, so she put her glass down on her nightstand and let out a sigh before finally speaking her mind.

"What if Sam wasn't the bad guy this whole time?" Saying this made Bonnie's head spin because deep down, she knew none of this made everything he did, justifiable.

"Of course he was." He said with a certainty in his voice. Every painful occasion they had to undergo because of him, instantly flashing before his eyes, the extortion, shaming, gaslighting. His chest was now filled with anger.

"If any of this is true, with Hannah, he was abused."

 _"_ No, he abused us. He made me break up with you so think about how much time he stole from us. I’ll never forgive him for that." Bonnie's stomach suddenly dropped with an overwhelming wave of emotions heading her way. _“I’m not a serious guy, Bon. You’ll find someone better, I know it._ ” The words kept echoing in her mind, but now the pain they were causing her all this time was subsiding. Maybe it had something to do with all the puzzles finally fitting together, but it didn't make her angry. It made her understand. In fact, for once the feeling making her guts turn was pleasant. She would even dare to call it love. And this time, she chose to believe it too.

She found herself with her forehead pressed against his, cupping his face with her hands and planting a gentle but affirming kiss on his lips. He complied by exploring her mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss as a result. Their tongues danced with each other in such harmony, it was clear they got the rhythm mastered a long time ago.

Frank took his roaming hands to Bonnie's thigh. He caressed it, making a quick stop before continuing up the well-known trail. He stopped right where her body ached for him to be and peeled her grey shirt off, taking his own hoodie off concurrently. His fingers quivered with excitement, as he searched for the hook on her bra. "God, I missed this - you, so much." He finally managed to unhook her bra and tossed it off to the floor, revealing her bare breasts. As beautiful as he remembered them to be, her stiff, rosy nipples immediately caught his attention. He circled her right peak with his warm tongue before sucking on it, which Bonnie appreciated by letting out a small, content moan.

She leaned back a bit, taking Frank with her. He nipped at her neck, which made her body jerk with pleasure and slowly made his way down kissing her slim frame. The impression of his lips left hot traces on her bare skin. He stopped just a shy away from the waistband of her striped bottoms to rid her of them. His fingers made contact with wet cotton as he helped her shed the last piece of clothing off her body. “Show me how much,” she whispered, prompting him to spread her legs apart and nibble on her pale inner thighs. Frank slowly worked his way up to her slick center. His tongue swayed around her clit all the way to her opening with such hunger, it made it impossible for her to keep quiet. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Bon," he hummed against her, the strain in his boxers now bordering on painful.

Honoring the pace of Bonnie's body, he gently entered her with two fingers. He found a steady rate, thrusting in and out of her when suddenly, he heard a broken “more” come out of Bonnie’s throat. She covered his hand with hers, pushing him deeper into her. The synthesis of his fingers now curved inside with his tongue swirling around her clit made her insides clench with pleasure. She felt herself getting lightheaded and shaky, so she delved her hands into his dark hair. Her breathing was becoming shallow and ragged, as she thrashed against the pillow, arching her back on her way to the peak. Frank purred against her throbbing core with bliss. He skimmed it lightly with his teeth and all Bonnie could do was murmur "oh, god" before abruptly unraveling and melting into him completely. He snaked his remaining hand around her waist in an attempt to still her, as she rode out the waves roaring through her body.

Frank propped himself up on his elbows to kiss her. He ignited Bonnie anew, as she tasted herself on his lips and felt his cock pressing up against her swollen clit. "I want you inside", her voice all husky. Hearing the pleading tone of her voice made him groan louder than he expected. She swiftly unzipped him, taking both his pants and his boxers off, not daring to waste any more time. "You not worn out yet?", he asked as he stroked his swell lightly before sinking into her. She cried out as he filled her to the brim. Her chest became increasingly flushed with every fiery thrust and she almost tipped over again, hadn't she held onto him for dear life.

He swept her tender, trembling body up, reversing their positions and making her sit in his lap."I want to hold you close", his lips brushed her ear as she sunk down onto him again. He grunted and groaned at the new shift that opened Bonnie up in a different way. Frank kissed her, touched her body cravingly, pulling her hips closer, making his thrusts deeper and harder. 

Bonnie's teeth were now grazing on Frank's shoulder as his firm movements made her shatter and dissolve into a harmony of pants and moans. She clenched around his cock in tidal waves, when she noticed him starting to lose the rhythm. With his breaths now broken, he bore into her a few more times before his body became rigid and he fell apart, still inside her. 

Dizzy with the aftershocks, they plunged back into the bed. Bonnie placed her head on Frank's chest, tracing lines along his torso with her fingers. She took her time, inspecting every inch of his freckled skin. That night they fell asleep in each other's tight embrace and for the first time in a while, Bonnie drifted off to sleep feeling satisfied and loved, as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

She woke up to a buzzing sound. Still feeling dazed, she subconsciously reached for her phone and picked up. "What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"I have proof that Hannah and Sam slept together." It was Annalise.

"What is it?"

_"A child..."_

Her mind weighed down with haziness for a moment, but even now, so unsure of everything else, she knew she'd love him whole. Till the bitter end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!♥  
> Feel free to give me your feedback :).


End file.
